


Bad Moon

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, drugs and talk of attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock gets drugged and is one sick, horny Vulcan. McCoy is not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon

**Author's Note:**

>  Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here. 
> 
> Written for star trek kink meme and then the prompt up and got lost on me. Prompt was Spock gets drugged but is saved by Kirk and McCoy. Spock reacts badly to the drug and either Kirk or McCoy become extremely protective of him.

>“Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise.” The comm-link crackled.

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk.”

“Oh thank God.” Kirk mouthed at McCoy and then into the comm-link, “Three to beam aboard.”

Kirk moved to tap his comm-link off and inadvertently lost hold of the arm he’d been supporting Spock with. Spock lurched dangerously to the side and was kept from falling over only because McCoy stepped quickly closer to the other man taking his full weight. Spock draped himself across McCoy, arms loosely wound about the Doctor’s shoulders inhaling deeply against the other man’s neck. McCoy sighed and rolled his eyes helplessly at Kirk. Luckily it was then that all three were beamed aboard.

“What . . .?”Uhura watched in a state of shock as McCoy lost his hold on Spock who pitched dangerously close to the edge of the beaming platform only be grabbed by the back of his uniform by Kirk.

“Mr. Spock had a bad run in with the locals.” Kirk informed her as Spock re-draped himself across McCoy.

“We need to get him down to sickbay before he hurts himself.” McCoy began hauling the boneless Vulcan towards the terbolift.

“But what happened?” Uhura sounded like she was still in shock.

Kirk ran to catch up with the two and helped McCoy support Spock into the lift.

“He was rufied.” He informed Uhura before the terbolift doors slid shut.

All three of them lurched into sickbay and Kirk let go of Spock. McCoy grabbed Spock under the arms and Spock leaned heavily into him.

“Have I ever told you, you smell exceedingly pleasing to me, Leonard?” Spock murmured against McCoy’s throat and McCoy prayed to a God he didn’t believe in that Kirk was not close enough to hear that. Judging by Kirk’s face though no such luck.

“Ok then” Kirk looked around vaguely “You are going to be able to fix him right?”

“Yes.” McCoy sighed. He helped Spock on to an examination table and scanned him, then started loading a hypospray just as Spock rolled over and retched over the side of the table. Kirk backed away quickly.

“He’s going to be ok?”

McCoy only nodded concentrating on holding onto Spock’s shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck.“I swear to God Jim, I am going to go back down there and find the bastard that did this and kick the crap out of him.” McCoy’s voice came out through gritted teeth and Spock made a small noise perhaps of protest and vomited again.

“Um Bones as much as I appreciate the sentiment, probably not the best idea.”Kirk was backing towards the door as fast as possible.

“He was attempting to drug and rape him.” McCoy petted the back of Spock’s neck as the other man began to shake violently.

“But we got to him in time and no one will be going back there unless it's strictly necessary.” Kirk pointed out. “Look Bones, I’m just as mad as you are, but the worst that happened here was Spock got an over-dose of some alien drug and that happens to the best of us fairly regularly anyway.”Spock started retching again and almost fell off the table before McCoy caught him.

“Ok then. I’ll leave you to the doctor-stuff shall I?” And Kirk was at the door. “Call me if anything unusual happens.” Then he was gone.

McCoy held Spock upright, rubbing his back, petting is sweat-dampened hair. Finally when he was sure the other man wasn’t going to vomit again. He handed Spock a mouth and teeth cleaning application and went to program the computer for clean up. He stepped back towards Spock and pressed the hypospray against his neck, giving him a dose of something for the nausea and then another that will hopefully help with dispersing the drug faster.

“Come on.” McCoy put his arms around the other man and pulled him up. “Lets get you into bed now.”

They made it back to their quarters and McCoy managed to get both of them into the door and towards the bed. Spock fell onto the bed, with little to no grace, hitting his head on the way down and McCoy quickly moved to grab him and pulled him more comfortably onto the bed. He gently felt Spock’s head to make sure there wasn’t any damage and Spock made a small sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

“Doctor.”

McCoy sat back and looked at him. “Spock.” His hand went back to the other man’s head but Spock grabbed it trapping it between both of his.

“Leonard.” Spock’s pupils were blown wide and he drew McCoy’s hand to his lips and kissed each of the Doctor’s fingers in turn.

“Spock, no.” McCoy freed his hand and gently stroked the hair back from Spock’s face, “you’ve been drugged, and it would be unfair for me to do anything when you’re like this.”

Spock sat up and groggily attempted to crawl across the bed and into McCoy’s lap and almost managed it. A fit of shaking over took him though and he fell across McCoy’s lap his head against the other man’s chest. McCoy sighed for what felt like the hundred time. He gathering the slighter man close to him, stroked Spock’s back until the shaking lessened.

_Leonard_ . . .this time the plea was inside his mind. 

“Shush darlin’.” McCoy gently pulled off Spock’s boots and then his shirt, and laid the other man back on the bed, stroking one hand against his chest and stomach, letting his fingers tangle in the dark hair there.

“Listen.” McCoy took one of Spock’s long fingered hands in his own and kissed it. “Tomorrow you wake up still horny and I’m all yours. But night you can’t walk, you can barely stand, and you’ve been throwing up since you drank the damn stuff. As your doctor, and as the man who loves you the only thing I can recommend is that you get some sleep.”

Spock’s eyes drift shut before a full body tremor overtook him and he rolled to the side of the bed dry-heaving. McCoy held him, making small comforting noises against Spock’s hair until it passed.

“Sleep.”McCoy told him firmly, taking off his own boots and shirt and then climbing into bed. He gathered Spock up in his arms and holds him firmly against his body. Spock makes a small pained sound and pressed is face against McCoy chest. McCoy pressed his face against Spock’s hair and vowed to himself that tomorrow he’s going to go back down to the planet and find the son of a bitch who’d drugged and intended to take advantage of Spock, and kill him. Another episode of shaking overtook Spock, but when it finally subsided McCoy realized that the other man had fallen asleep. McCoy sighed; he wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight. He was almost positive the drug would work its way out of Spock’s system with no lasting or dangerous affects, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Spock made a soft whimpering noise in his sleep and McCoy laid a protective hand on Spock’s head. No one was going to hurt his mate, not while McCoy was there looking out for him.

 

  



End file.
